


Marry Me?

by Grace_28 (orphan_account)



Series: My Destiel Heart [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anyways, Confessions, Gryffindors are demons, Hufflepuffs are humans, I don't think this was really good, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not really- I just don't like them, Oneshot, Ravenclaws are the animals, Redemption, Secret Relationship, Slytherins are angels, but I had the idea so I posted it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: Dean's too worried about the sudden disappearance of his boyfriend to notice what Cas was planning for the end of the year
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Destiel Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Marry Me?

~Dean's too worried about the sudden disappearance of his boyfriend to notice what Cas was planning for the end of the year~

It was usually the Seventh Years who performed this ceremony. And everyone had to hear their seniors and classmates as they graduate. But Dean was never interested in hearing such things, so when he agreed to come back to Hogwarts for his Eight Year… Well imagine his surprise when he had to make a speech himself! For god’s sake! Wasn’t defeating Michael enough of a challenge?

Well. Actually, he was good at combat- but he hated talking about people and emotions and words that aren’t _"pie"_ and _"Cas"_. Dean sighed as he paced nervously in the Hufflepuff common room. His hair was messier than usual, and his tie was still loosely hung as it had been all these years. But, who could blame him? He didn’t write a speech, _and_ his boyfriend had been missing for an entire week. 

Sam had already perfected his, and Gabriel had just finished his a few hours ago. He was sure that Charlie and Lisa and Ben and everyone else had finished theirs. Dean was probably gonna look like an idiot!

“Dean? Let’s go, man.” Sam slammed the door open. “Man, after all these years, I still can’t believe that you’ve set the password to something with pie every time.”

Dean grinned, “Yeah, of course! Pie’s the lady of my life.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go.” He turned, and his orange silk robe twirled with him. Dean sighed, scratching his head as he followed after his younger brother.

When they arrived, they were lucky enough to make it to their seats without being scolded. Sam let out a sigh of relief, but Dean was too busy looking for a specific Slytherin to be bothered. But the boy was not in sight. Dean grew worried as all the Prefects in Seventh year finished their speech. Then, Ravenclaws went up and spoke. Next was Gryffindors, and then it was Hufflepuffs. 

Dean bullshitted through his “speech” and spent most of the time up there looking for Cas. Charlie kept gesturing for him to calm down, but it didn’t help Dean at all! He wasn’t worried about the speech, he was worried about Cas. Luckily, the cheers of the students around him eased him a little.

“And finally, Castiel Novak, Paradise.” Harry’s head shot up at the mention of the boy. From the crowd, he stood up and began walking towards the stage with his usual Novak confidence. The whole room waited in anticipation to hear what the former Death Eater had to say. McGonagall stepped back and smiled at him.

“Hello. My name is Castiel Novak, Eighth Year,” Cas let out a small smile and took another deep breath. “And I’d like to apologize to the way I acted since I initially arrived. I was an “asshole”, to put it simply, and I caused a lot of trouble here. It was never my intention to do so, but I apologize that I had done so. Since the war had ended, I spent most of my time in isolation, mainly to review the mistakes I've made, and to repent for them. The thinking that I was taught in my household was incorrect. And I'm sorry it took me so long to stand up to them.”

“I’m sorry that I have to stand today without anything other than an apology. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save all of your brothers and sisters, and your mothers and fathers. I’m sorry if I caused you misery here, and if the thought of me merely sickens you. But, I’m here because I’ve realized that there needed to be change. And it needed to start with me.”

“So… Here, I stand in front of you as Castiel, not as Novak,” Cas smiled. The cheers were loud, and the tears streaming down Dean’s face was accompanied by the widest grin. However, Cas held up his hand. “I know that my apologies won’t bring your family back, but… maybe this would. Even if it's just for a little bit.”

Cas then took a step back from the mic, and he chanted a few words. Within seconds, the Great Hall was being flooded by hundreds of Patronuses. Each Patronus stopped in front of a student, and they regained their human form for a few seconds. Mary Winchester and John Winchester’s patronus stopped in front of Dean, and they each hugged him. The Hufflepuff nearly collapsed from the tears and memories that rushed back to him. He suspected that the same was happening to other students, and almost everyone was hugging the blue patronuses.

A few minutes later, the patronuses each ran back to the tip of Cas’ wand. “Marvelous work, Castiel.” 

Cas nodded weakly. “I apologize once more… and then I’d like to invite Dean up?”

McGongagall nodded, raising her hand to show the Slytherin a thumbs up. Dean stood up in confusion and walked towards him silently. When he arrived, Cas took his hand with a smile. “Dean… I’m not quite sure how to say this. I’m not quite sure if I saved you from the Perditions, or if you saved me from the Pardisians.”

“You showed me the differences between the right and wrong. You showed me the courage I needed to do everything I’ve done. I’m sorry for all the troubles I’ve put you through. I’m sorry that you’ve had to endure so much on your own. And I’m honored that you even trust me like you do with Sam.” Cas gave another soft smile and stared into Dean’s forest green orbs. “I know I’ve asked for too much, and I’ve given too little.”

Cas paused to pull out an emerald ring in a box from his pocket and got on one knee. Dean’s eyes widened, and he covered his mouth to preserve some of his dignity as a man. He nodded before the question was asked. Cas chuckled before he continued, staring up at Dean. “But I want to ask you for one more thing.Dean Henry Winchester, will you marry me?”

~

"What were you thinking when you asked me to marry you in front of all those people?" Dean asked when they escaped from the cheers of congratulations. Everybody was accepting to it, and they mainly crowded them to admire the piece of jewelry Cas had made by hand. Benny asked if it was too late to ask Cas to marry him, and Dean just shoved him out of the way.

  
Cas grinned. "I was thinking that you were going to say yes."

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. "And what was that spell you used earlier? The one where you made mom and dad appear?"

"That..." Cas started, "It was a spell I had invented to bring those who were killed back. However, the Resurrection Stone only had so much power. It couldn't make up the lives of everyone, so I decided to make a temporary spell that would bring back their memories."

"It was cool," Dean smiled. "And thanks for that."

"So what now?"

"Our wedding," Dean deadpanned. Cas laughed.

  
"And then? What would we do until we die? I wanted to make a real spell that brings people back to life, but I doubt that would take up my entire life. Surely, it would take most of it, and I know that you would decide to help more people, whether by becoming an Auror or a Healer. But, then we wouldn't spend that much-"

"Cas," Dean chuckled. "I just got engaged. And all I'm planning on doing for the rest of my life is being with you."

Cas blushed. He fidgeted with his hands a little bit. "I plan on that too."

"Good." Dean reached for Cas' hand, tugging him along lightly. "Now c'mon. I've got to go shove you in front of Charlie and Sammy. They seriously had no idea we were dating. They thought that we would never end up together. Bitches thought I would be alone for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad we proved them wrong," Cas smiled.

"So am I, angel."


End file.
